thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family's Top 10 Final Bosses
...fuck it, you know how this goes. This asshole 1. Lord Bane (Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords) 2. Yami (Okami) 3. Nicol Bolas (Magic: the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers 2013) 4. Lou (Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock) 5. The Infinity Tower/Steven Stone (Pokemon Conquest/Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) 6. Time Reaper (Castlevania: Judgment) 7. Beyond Reason (Peggle) 8. Dr. Zomboss (Plants vs. Zombies) 9. Mitsunari Ishida {Ieyasu Tokugawa blue route} (Sengoku Basara 3: Samurai Warriors) 10. Bowser (Mario Party 8) Guildmaster 15. Warlord Samurai (Commando 2) 14. Death Egg's Heart (Sonic 4 Episode 2) 13. General Shepard (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) 12. Henry (No More Heroes) 11. Ballos (Cave Story) 10. Venusian Queen (Metal Slug 6) 9. Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy) 8. Grima (Fire Emblem Awakening) 7. Nobunaga (Pokemon Conquest) 6. The Black Baron (Madworld) 5. Hades (Kid Icarus Uprising) 4. Camelslayer (Forum Fantasy: Prelich's Journey to Manhood) 3. Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)/Queen Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) 2. Malus (Shadow of the Colossus) 1. Cardia Stigma (Trauma Center: New Blood) JP (The Omni-Slayer) Like you haven't guessed by now -_- here it is: 15 - Metal Kor (Jak II: Renegade) 14 - Polygon Man (Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale) 13 - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker) 12 - Monster Reflux (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) 11 - Clockwerk (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus) 10 - Vilgax (Ben 10: Protector of Earth) 9 - Super Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) 8 - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon) 7 - King of Sorrow (Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil) 6 - Crunch Time (Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex) 5 - Sir Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise) 4 - Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time) 3 - Nega Wisp Armour (Sonic Colours) 2 - Kessler (inFAMOUS) 1 - Champion Iris (Pokémon Black & White 2) Kira 10. Warhawk (Twisted Metal: Black) 9. Book Simon (Cry of Fear) 8. Count Auguste (Vampire Night) 7. Ballos (Cave Story) 6. Golden Demon Lord (Onimusha 2) 5. Leo Kasper (Manhunt 2) 4. General Gaius (Dust: An Elysian Tail) 3. Origin (Extermination) 2. Baion (Solatorobo) 1. Panthera Cantus (The World Ends With You) Noah (The Hedgehog Ninja) 10. King Neptune (Spongebob Squarepants The Movie Video Game) 9. General Shepherd (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) 8. Grand Master Greevil (Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness) 7. Monster Reflux (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) 6. Andross (Star Fox Adventures) 5. Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) 4. Solaris (Sonic 06') 3. Tobi and The Tailed Beasts (Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) 2. Alister Azimuth (Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time) 1. Henry Cooldown (No More Heroes) Caden (The Phantom Riolu) 10. Nyx Avatar (Persona 3) 9. Magolor (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) 8. Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) 7. Killabilly (Lollipop Chainsaw) 6. Phantoon (Metroid: Other M) 5. Napoleon (Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure) 4. Champion Cynthia (Pokemon Platinum) 3. The Black Baron (Madworld) 2. Hades (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 1. Senator Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Category:Top 10 Category:Policy